princesscotdfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
A Rainha de Copas
Conhecida como: A Rosa Noiva, A Grande Patrona, A Rainha Nobre Reino: Andarta Titulo dos seguidores: Joias, Flores (feminina), Galantes (masculina), Rochas (depreciativo) Era uma vez, um mundo feliz e em paz. Nos tempos em que a luz brilhava claramente, as pessoas confiavam em seus governantes, as rainhas, e as rainhas eram dignas dessa confiança; nessa época, as cidades floresceram como jardins, e as pessoas cantavam com alegria enquanto trabalhavam; naqueles tempos, os campeões lutaram bravamente, os estudiosos davam conselhos sábios, os juízes combinaram a justiça com piedade. O mundo esqueceu-se deste tempo, mas ainda lembro. Você está olhando com ceticismo - é natural. As pessoas temem e desconfiam um dos outros, e se tornam o que temem; um ameaça violenta porque temem a violência, ou são desonestos para não serem enganados por outros que não acredita que possam ser honesto, um terceiro rouba porque não pode enfrentar a pobreza. Eu não espero que você confie em mim, neste momento. Me diga... você nunca quis alguém em quem pudesse confiar? Alguém capaz de te entender e ser entendido por você? Me ouça e eu digo a você como foi, e você verá como pode ser assim de novo. Nós só esquecemos o Reino se perdemos a Luz, e enquanto tivermos Luz, o Reino não está perdido para sempre. A Rainha de Copas pede seus seguidores para restaurar o espírito do Reino ao mundo moderno. Os Nobres de Copas acreditam que um mundo melhor já foi construído por trás dos princípios da civilização e, ao servir as pessoas como juízes, líderes e legisladores, as jóias acreditam que podem melhorar ainda mais. Contos do Reino The Queen of Hearts rules the city states of the Andarta plains from her palatial estate. Within the Queen presides over her court from a throne of red granite and gold. She is everything a Queen could be. Regal, dignified, just, kind, possessed of a gentle sense of humour and easy upon the eye. Her skin is delicately adorned with ointments and perfume. She is clad in elegant and extravagant styles drawn by the royal tailors from all across the world and history to show the reach of their lieges influence. However she presents herself she is as composed as a flawless diamond, every word and action is deliberate. When she hears the request of her petitioners her court fills with the rustle of paper as an army of clerks search through scrolls and tomes for precedent of similar problems long since solved. It is easy for a Princess of Hearts to talk with her Queen. She can learn the protocols in advance and use their predictability for reassurance. She will call the Queen by her title, and the Queen will call the Princess with her title. It helps that the Queen of Hearts can spot nervousness or awe a mile away and deftly puts the Princess at her ease. When the Princess speaks the Queen is an active listener, guiding the Princess with short questions but never taking the conversation until it is her time. In turn she expects the same courtesy from the Princess. While the formality and protocol can make it hard for a Princess to connect with the women beneath the crown; as two crowns talking for the good of their peoples it could not be more ideal. The Queen of Hearts is a Queen wearing a mask. She is not a woman wearing the mask of a Queen, the few people who have seen her in private all agree she is a queen through and through. No, the Gentle Patroness is a Queen with a crown for every occasion. In times of peace she is a public speaker without peer and a patron of charities and the arts. In times of uncertainty she is a diplomat, a peacemaker and a rock of stability. In times of war she is a warrior-queen, the first to charge and the last to retreat. Among her titles is The Rose Bride. How the Queen of Hearts gave her own heart to another is a tale sung by bards throughout her kingdom. In her very first life, many many incarnations before she became a Queen, she married a young Prince. Their devotion to each other was so strong that in every life that followed the two fell in love and wed anew. Not once in any of their lives has either been unfaithful to their marriage. Though a diplomat by nature he is known as the Queen's Champion. He does not defend his' wife's life, for any foe that can threaten a Queen has nothing to fear from a Noble. He defends the Queen's honour, for in the court of Hearts it is considered proper that the stronger fighter in any duel takes a handicap. When one is as powerful as a Queen the only possible handicap is to send a Champion to fight in your place. Filosofia At the core of the Queen of Hearts' creed is the virtue of trust, and of faithfulness to a trust. The principles of her creed express the need to inspire trust, and to keep intact what has been entrusted. Flourish in Community No one can stand alone against all the Dark, and survive; but people who trust each other prevail against anything evil can do. The Jewels take it upon themselves to weave webs of trust, standing with friends and allies, obeying rulers, and guiding followers; in these webs they hope to catch the fitful gleams of Light that fall into the world and collect them into eternal beacons. They build and tend communities, write codes of law and establish customs for people who have none of their own, or have abandoned the societies they were born in. The ordered community, in which everyone has a role and no one is an exile, is the strongest possible bastion the Light can have. Honor Tradition Tradition is a trust - a store of wisdom laid in by past generations, to guide us in the present, and be handed on to the future. More than that, traditions are also our shared social identity. The Jewels do their best to breathe life into the rules and customs of the societies they find themselves in, especially the one they're born to. They are reluctant to flout a convention, especially when they don't know the reasons for it. However, the Radiant are here to improve the world, not preserve it as it is, and when the Flowers see a Tradition they cannot condone they seek to replace it rather than remove it. The Gallants often use those Traditions they remember from past lives in the Kingdom when they need a substitute, but they can just as easily borrow something from the neighbouring culture (especially if they wish to bring them together) or formalise that awesome party their friends repeat every year. Authority Must Be Earned A Princess of Hearts, by her nature and training, becomes the keeper of many people's trust; therefore she must be worthy of it, both in her own conduct and in the behavior she tolerates. More than any other Hopeful, Jewels are expected to hold authority and wield it responsibly. When a threat to a whole society appears, Flowers are the ones who rouse its members to action, coordinate their responses, and ensure everyone does what's needed. In ordinary times, Gallants are courteous, friendly and compassionate to all, lest they give anyone pain; but they have their burden, heavier than most, and don't allow themselves to forget it. Moreover, they must not take their position for granted. If her society rejects a Jewel's rule, or deposes her from it, the fault is hers not theirs; and if they proceed to disaster that she would have avoided, her failure to gain their trust is all the more grevious. Deveres Os deveres de uma Joia pode ser a construção de sociedades, a guarda das tradições do passado, ou até a vigilância de suas fronteiras, mas sempre compartilham um tema comum. Os deveres de uma Joia giram em torno das pessoas. Campeões de Copas lideram pelo exemplo, eles se especializam em inspirar e liderar suas tropas. No campo de batalha a perspicácia tática e uma forte voz de comando são tão importantes quanto um bom golpe de espadas. No campo de batalha, Galantes devem saber como manter a moral elevada e promover um espírito de fraternidade entre suas tropas. Se ela é habilidosa em suas tarefas, a proeza de luta de Flores se mostra através de cada um de seus companheiros. Graças de Copas às vezes são chamados de Corações da Rainha de Corações. Uma graça constrói sociedades, eles não só cobram as virtudes necessárias as pessoas, mas também as exemplificam. São diplomatas e líderes. É um grande trabalho, mas espera-se que você tenha ajuda de seus amigos. Os Pesquisadores de Copas procuram compreender suas sociedades em sua totalidade. Eles podem ser historiadores que descobrem tradições esquecidas, repórteres e blogueiros que falam sobre a vida de seus companheiros. No entanto, para os Galantes, não é por causa própria, é para um propósito. Eles entendem só as regras escritas da sociedade, mas o propósito dessas regras e eles usam esse entendimento para purgar a corrupção e combater os abusos do sistema em todas as suas formas. Santos de Copas foca em problemas humanos. Eles são mais propensos a ser conselheiros e terapeutas do que médicos ou enfermeiros. As ferramentas de um santo são uma boa compreensão do senso comum e das pessoas, palavras de encorajamento e um sorriso vencedor. Trovadores de Copas incorporam os temas e virtudes de sua sociedade em seus trabalhos. Eles honram os antigos heróis e criam monumentos aos ideais que as pessoas inspiram. Mas no coração, seu trabalho é simples, através da sua arte, os Trovadores unem as pessoas com uma forte identidade grupal. Históricos Mesmo antes de Florescer, os seguidores de Copas tem muito respeito pelas instituições da sociedade. Eles (ou pelo menos seus pais) têm origens na política ou lei. Outros procuram seus valores entre os códigos dos campo de jogos ou provêm de comunidades muito pequenas, cujos valores se encaixam perfeitamente na Corte de Copas. Muitas princesas são atraídas pela corte porque desejam ser um dos glamorosos líderes que eles próprios vêem nos Galantes, mas a crença do Tribunal de que a liderança é um trabalho árduo e um dever significa que poucos ficam. Por isso mesmo Tribunal de copas tem várias ramificações em outros ramos, trabalhando junto com mortais e ajudando na construção da sociedades, desde que haja uma maneira de trabalhar no quadro geral em que seus próprios tribunais possam ter faltado. Independentemente de suas origens, flores sempre acreditam que outras pessoas dependem delas. Quase todos têm alguma experiência prévia em ser responsável, mesmo que seja apenas para uma irmã ou irmão mais novo. Embora o Tribunal não rejeite os introvertidos ou os socialmente desqualificado, espera-se que eles trabalhem duro para superar essas limitações. Mesmo os Galantes que tiveram a experiência prévia em assumir a responsabilidade por outro raramente tiveram a vida de outra pessoa em suas mãos, nesse caso eles podem começar a se preparar para sua primeira vez. Criação de Personagem Flores e Galantes tentam envolver-se na vida das pessoas ao seu redor, muitos têm atributos sociais acima da média. Aqueles que se esforçam ativamente para liderar as pessoas enfatizam a Presença, enquanto aqueles que preferem meios mais discretos se concentram na Manipulação. A empatia é uma habilidade vital para perceber os sentimentos, os desejos interiores e os motivos das pessoas que Galantes deseja ajudar. Socialização e Persuasão são comuns, permitindo que uma Flor se integre em um grupo e influencie os outros para fazer o que é certo e defender os ideais do Reino (eles conhecendo o Reino ou não). Política também é uma pericia comum, usada para melhorar a situação política local ou simplesmente usar a burocracia existente para seus próprios fins. Subterfúgio vê uso ocasional, principalmente para descobri informações importantes de pessoas que as usariam de forma egoísta ou para proteger as identidades de aliados dos Nobres de quem os perseguiriam. Os galantes que acreditam que podem mudar a sociedade inserindo valores do Reino nas pessoas tem valores em acadêmicos para entender melhor a sociedade, seja no Reino seja no mundo moderno. Muitas tradições antigas geralmente envolvem arte ou música de um tipo ou outro, então a Expressão é bastante comum mesmo para não-trovadores. Uma flor geralmente coloca os atributos mentais acima dos físicos para melhor compreender a sociedade e orientar as pessoas à sua volta; Os campeões são a exceção aqui, que enfatizam seus atributos físicos para cumprir seus papéis como protetores. De todos os tribunais as Flores são os mais propensos a ter méritos sociais: Aliados, Contatos e mesmo Status são comuns, assim como o Círculo e o Mandato, pois as Flores fazem o melhor trabalho entre as estruturas sociais existentes. Heráldica: A Regalia dos Nobres de Copas favorece fortemente roupa em estilos tradicionais, particularmente vestidos formais. Vestidos com saias elegantes e jóias elaboradas como filacterias são muito comuns entre as flores, assim como flores (rosas, especialmente) em cores pastéis, rosa ou tons de branco. (Não é incomum este tipo de regalia ser confundido com um vestido de noiva). Muitos Galantes seguem de modo complementar o terno formal dos homens, aparecendo em smoking ou com gravata branca, cartolas e capa. Os mais práticos (geralmente os Campeões) vão as vezes mais longe e modelam suas roupas em estilos mais arcaicos, mas menos conflitantes; o cavalheiro espalhafatoso, o herói wuxia, o cavaleiro com uma armadura brilhante. Estes aparecem em ambos os sexos. Em todos os casos, uma joia está sempre bem vestida, mostrando a melhor aparência disponível na alta cultura da era mais civilizada. Pratica Mágica A Rainha Nobre ensina que a excelência vem de fazer a sua parte na sociedade. Quando uma Joia está cumprindo seus deveres com uma organização, ou desempenhando ativamente um papel que seu contexto social reconhece como dela, ela pode gastar 1 Desejo para alcançar um sucesso excepcional em uma ação com 3 sucessos em vez de 5. Alta Crença concede dados extra à sua reserva de dados para a ação afetada: com Crença 8, o Desejo adiciona um bônus de +1, com Crença 9 acrescenta +2, e com Crença 10 adiciona +3. Invocação: Terra Os princípios da Rainha de Copas encontram sua expressão mágica da Invocação Terra, e suas Flores e Galantes aprendem com maior facilidade do que qualquer outra. Está vinculado às coisas que a rainha valoriza: confiança mútuas e paz, uso responsável da autoridade, compaixão sensível e cortesias pontuais. Também está ligada à terra e à pedra, especialmente quando foi refinada e construída para o trabalho humano, como catedrais orgulhosas, jóias elegantes ou paredes sólidas de pedra. Terra aplica-se sem custos quando o alvo do Encanto do Nobre é terra ou pedra, incluindo todas as formas de pedras preciosas; ou quando seu alvo é um ser humano não-sobrenatural que dá consentimento ao Encanto. Também se aplica sem custo quando um Nobre pretende resolver um conflito sem violência, fazer alguém ou algo bonito, dar ajuda solicitada sem esperar qualquer retorno, coordenar os esforços de várias pessoas em um projeto ou ajudar uma autoridade legal em seus deveres. Terra requer decoro e consideração com os outros. Um Nobre que é rude ou insensível a outra pessoa sem motivo, ou que, conscientemente, quebra uma regra de etiqueta formal, não pode aplicar a Invocação pelo resto da cena. Estereótipos Paus: Rudes e desorganizadas, mas seus corações estão no lugar certo. Ouros: Essas torres de raciocínio abstrato me dão calafrios. Você não pode manter fé em pessoas reais seguro por um teorema. Espadas: Sim, suponho que o chefe merece que algo aconteça com ele... por que você está rindo? Lâminas: Os loucos correm por onde os anjos temem pisar. ______________________ Lagrimas: Eu não me importo com sua proveniência - o Reino não era sobre sangrar o mundo para se salvar. Tempestade: Pelo menos as Espadas só se arriscam... Espelhos: Pelo bem da Luz, cresça e seja responsável de uma vez. ______________________ Vampiros: Nem todas as tradições merecem ser preservadas. Lobisomens: '''Rebanho? Certo, eu sou parte do rebanho. Um rebanho com bilhões que reivindicou toda essa terra. Agora me diga, o que a sua pequeno alcateia vai fazer sobre isso? '''Magos: '''Você fala muito sobre Atlantida, mas você só fala sobre sua magia. Como eram as pessoas? Os cidadãos eram felizes? Seus governantes e os juízes foram justos? '''Prometheans: Eles compartilham uma cultura, mesmo quando eles não encontraram outro de sua espécie. Há algo que não estamos vendo, algo importante. Changelings: Eles não tinham nada para trabalhar alem de suas cicatrizes e eles construíram em uma sociedade. Respeite-os por isso, e nada mais precisa ser dito. Devoradores de Pecado: '''Você não engana a morte rindo em sua cara. Você vence a morte construindo algo que durará muito tempo depois de você ter ido. '''Cientistas Loucos: Como você o convenceu a se transformar... Uma equação para a mente humana? Isso não pode estar certo, eu não acredito nisso! Não vou acreditar! Leviatãs: '''Toda cidade que você constrói se consome viva, nem sequer pode viver com sua própria família e é por isso que não tenho medo de você! ______________________ '''Caçadores: Se você quer servir a Luz, então trabalhe na Luz e não nas sombras. Mortais: Esse é o mundo deles, eles só precisam de alguém para ensinar-lhes isso. : Não nos chamamos de princesas porque nossas fantasias de infância se tornaram realidade. A nobreza significa alguma coisa. Inspiração Queen Serenity, Minky Momo, Princess Celestia Próximo: A Rainha de Ouros A Rainha dos Corações governa os estados da cidade das planícies de Andarta de sua propriedade palaciana. Dentro da Rainha preside seu tribunal de um trono de granito vermelho e ouro. Ela é tudo o que uma rainha poderia ser. Regal, digno, justo, gentil, possuía um senso de humor suave e fácil sobre o olho. Sua pele é delicadamente adornada com pomadas e perfume. Ela está vestida com estilos elegantes e extravagantes desenhados pelos alfaiates reais de todo o mundo e da história para mostrar o alcance de sua influência. No entanto, ela se apresenta, ela é tão composta como um diamante sem falhas, cada palavra e ação são deliberadas. Quando ela ouve o pedido de seus peticionários, seu tribunal enche-se com o ruído do papel, enquanto um exército de funcionários procura por pergaminhos e tomas por precedentes de problemas semelhantes há muito resolvidos. É fácil para uma princesa de corações conversar com sua rainha. Ela pode aprender os protocolos com antecedência e usar sua previsibilidade para tranquilizar. Ela chamará a Rainha por seu título, e a Rainha chamará a Princesa com seu título. Isso ajuda a que a Rainha dos Corações possa detectar nervosismo ou admirar uma milha de distância e, habilmente, coloca a Princesa à vontade. Quando a princesa fala, a rainha é um ouvinte ativo, guiando a princesa com perguntas curtas, mas nunca leva a conversa até que seja seu tempo. Por sua vez, ela espera a mesma cortesia da princesa. Embora a formalidade e o protocolo possam tornar difícil para uma princesa se conectar com as mulheres abaixo da coroa; Como duas coroas falando pelo bem de seus povos, não poderia ser mais ideal. A Rainha dos Corações é uma rainha vestindo uma máscara. Ela não é uma mulher que usa a máscara de uma rainha, as poucas pessoas que a viram em privado concordam que ela é uma rainha. Não, a gentil patrona é uma rainha com uma coroa para todas as ocasiões. Em tempos de paz, ela é uma oradora pública sem par e patrona das instituições de caridade e das artes. Em tempos de incerteza, ela é diplomata, pacificadora e uma pedra de estabilidade. Em tempos de guerra, ela é uma rainha guerreira, a primeira a cobrar e a última a se retirar. Entre os seus títulos está The Rose Bride. Como a Rainha dos Corações deu seu próprio coração a outro é um conto cantado por bardos ao longo de seu reino. Na sua primeira vida, muitas muitas encarnações antes de se tornar uma rainha, ela se casou com um jovem príncipe. Sua devoção um ao outro era tão forte que em todas as vidas que se seguiram, os dois se apaixonaram e se casaram de novo. Nem uma vez em nenhuma das suas vidas foi infiel ao casamento. Embora seja um diplomata por natureza, ele é conhecido como o Campeão da Rainha. Ele não defende a vida de sua esposa, pois qualquer inimigo que possa ameaçar uma rainha não tem nada a temer de um Nobre. Ele defende a honra da Rainha, pois no tribunal de Hearts é considerado apropriado que o lutador mais forte em qualquer duelo leve uma desvantagem. Quando alguém é tão poderoso quanto uma rainha, a única desvantagem possível é enviar um Campeão para lutar em seu lugar. Filosofia Editar No cerne do credo da Rainha dos Corações é a virtude da confiança e da fidelidade a uma confiança. Os princípios de seu credo expressam a necessidade de inspirar confiança e manter intacto o que foi confiado. Flourish in Community Editar Ninguém pode ficar sozinho contra todas as trevas e sobreviver; mas as pessoas que confiam uns aos outros prevalecem contra qualquer coisa que o mal possa fazer. As jóias tomam a si mesmos para tecer teias de confiança, parando com amigos e aliados, obedecendo governantes e seguidores orientadores; Nessas telas, eles esperam pegar os brilhos da luz que caem no mundo e colecioná-los em faróis eternos. Eles constroem e cuidam de comunidades, escrevem códigos de lei e estabelecem costumes para pessoas que não têm o próprio, ou abandonaram as sociedades em que nasceram. A comunidade ordenada, na qual todos têm um papel e ninguém é um exílio, é o bastião mais forte possível que a Light pode ter. Tradição de honra Editar A tradição é uma confiança - uma reserva de sabedoria colocada por gerações passadas, para nos guiar no presente e ser entregue ao futuro. Mais do que isso, as tradições também são a nossa identidade social compartilhada. As jóias fazem o seu melhor para dar vida às regras e costumes das sociedades em que se encontram, especialmente a quem nasceram. Eles estão relutantes em violar uma convenção, especialmente quando não conhecem os motivos para isso. No entanto, o Radiante está aqui para melhorar o mundo, não preservá-lo como está, e quando as Flores vêem uma Tradição, elas não podem tolerar que buscam substituí-lo em vez de removê-lo. Os Gallants costumam usar as Tradições que eles lembram de vidas passadas no Reino quando precisam de um substituto, mas podem facilmente emprestar algo da cultura vizinha (especialmente se desejam juntá-los) ou formalizar essa maravilhosa festa que seus amigos repetem todo ano. Autoridade deve ser ganha Editar A Princesa dos Corações, por sua natureza e treinamento, torna-se a guarda da confiança de muitas pessoas; portanto, ela deve ser digna disso, tanto em sua própria conduta como no comportamento que ela tolera. Mais do que qualquer outro Hopeful, as jóias são esperadas para manter autoridade e exercitá-la de forma responsável. Quando surge uma ameaça para toda a sociedade, as flores são as que despertam seus membros para agir, coordenar suas respostas e garantir que todos façam o que é necessário. Em tempos comuns, Gallants é cortês, amigável e compassivo para todos, para que não dão qualquer dor; mas eles têm seu fardo, mais pesado do que a maioria, e não se permitem esquecer. Além disso, eles não devem assumir a posição por certo. Se a sua sociedade rejeita o governo de Jewel, ou a retira dela, a culpa não é sua; e se eles procedessem ao desastre que ela teria evitado, sua incapacidade de ganhar a confiança é ainda mais boba. Deveres Editar Categoria:Obrigações da Nobreza Categoria:Rainhas